Talk:Season 3/@comment-174.254.66.235-20121227082357
i think there should be a crossover with lab rats like: so milton's uncle is davenport and he invites milton to come for a visit (milton knows about adam bree and chase.) davenport sends his private jet to go get milton but somehow the gang get stuck on it so they go to the house. Then when they get over to the house davenport freaks out because he wasnt expecting them, thats when the gang meet adam, bree, leo, and tasha but chase isnt there yet cuz he's in the lab. When he comes the gang all are suprised and say "Brody?!" and then chase says nervously "uuh hey guys?" then chase reveals that he made a replica of himself and sent it seaford to see how life was over there (the gang finds out about the bionics) While their there Kim starts hanging out with chase and jack gets jealous so he tries to make chase look bad. Mean while jerry develops a small crush on bree so he tries to make himself look stronger with the help of adam. And milton and rudy go to a park but see that a bunch of mean little kids arent letting anybody else go there. (thats the first half there's not as much of davenport there) The second half starts like this: kim kind of flirts with chase just to make jack jealous, the chase offers to show her the lab tomorrow and she accepts.so jack decides to spy on them when they go to the lab. chase is showing kim his capsule and jack is hiding behind a table, when he sees the secret camera that marcus put ( in episode mission space) he then touches it and it makes a sound then says: PREPARING TO SELF DESTRUCT! Everybody then runs out of the house and kim is really pissed off that jack tried to spy on her. then chase asks why there was a spy camera in the lab and then leo says "remember when marcus found the lab?" but chase asks why would he put it there he is so nice. then leo says "no he is not one day he said that i was getting the way of something". thats when adam bree chase and davenport realise marcus is bad.Then davenport tells the actual story behind their past which is that they were born in a different planet that was ruled by a man named denkik( who we realise is principal perry in disguise) and adam bree and chase were the most powerful babies there, but they accidentally ruined their home planet and fell down to earth where one day davenport's car broke down near a forest where he heard crying babies and adopted them as their own. Then later on finding out about their abilities and making some adjust ments to them so they could control their abilities better. after davenport says that, denkik who was not killed when the planet was ruined (he vowed to destroy adam bree and chase. she entered school as a principal and wanted to one day find them.)captures adam, bree, chase, davenport, tasha, leo, jack, kim, jerry, milton, and rudy and takes them to the dungeon of denkik's castle on the other planet (the rest of the planet is still being re built) then denkik tells them that they have made a huge mistake. But davenport argues that they were only one years old, denkik rethink and makes the decision the destroy everbody (by everybody i mean lab rats gang and the kickin it gang) he then leaves and milton takes a close look at the lock, he finds a way to open it. They then run to the the rocket which is conveniently right next to them and they try to escape, but then jack says that if we run away they will just keep on trying to catch us. so they decide to stay and try to suck denkik in the back hole he was trying to suck them into. they attack but soon tasha, leo, davenport, jerry, and milton are captured and its only adam bree chase jack kim and rudy left. denkik smiles as he sees the black hole approaching, bree sees this and tries to open the lock with the help of milton but ends up get captured. adam gets knocked out because one of the guards say "hey whats that?" and adam being as dumb as he is turns around. so its only jack kim and chase. two of the guards destract jack and chase while fought another one but doesnt see another guards come behind her and whack her in the head. Kim yelps and since jack likes kim he stops fighting to go help her, chase tries to help but cant since he's now fighting two guards. while jack is trying to help kim a guard tries to kick him in the back but he spins around and kicks the guy where it hurts (if u know what i mean ;) Unfortunately whike he did that two guards hold kim captive, luckily jack sees that if he goes to undo the lock then the guards will have to let go of kim and if the let go of kim she will start fighting again( oh and by the way there are no more guards) chase manages to take out two guards but still has two more so he's busy. Jack unlocks the lock and everybody piles out knowing that there are no more guards so the bad guys are over powered, though nobody pays attention to the two guards who are walking away with kim. chase defeats the two guards then goes for denkik, jack is about to help but then realizes kim is missing. he goes to go find her, after finding her he defeats the guards and they both run to help chase. before jack started beating up the guars for kim, chase managed to corner denkik while adam held him captive. Then bree circles around denkik and creates a tornadoe that senss denkik right into the black hole. everbody cheers and jack walks up to chase and says he's sorry for trying to make him look bad. then jack turns to kim and they share a moment and start to lean in when rudy screams because he sees a spider. kim says "really?!" in an annoyed tone, jack just grabs her waist kisses her on the lips. kim just smiles and everybody goes into the rocketship. when they get back to davenport's place they see eddie in a three demensional form partying in to some music. the next day the gang is going to leave and milton talks to davenport. davenport says that milton should bring the gang the next time he comes, because yesterday was mind blowingly fun and also mind blowingly dangerous, while milton add also mind blowingly